To Love Haru
by Kurumi Lover 6451
Summary: Normal Highschool student and pretty boy flirt , Haru, one night found hot naked pinked hair females appearing in his bath tub while he was bathing. How does he get into these situations ? Read to find out ! OcxHarem Ecchiness and tons of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Opening Song: Crossing Fields

Chapter 1: The day everything changed pt.1

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The sun was shining brightly. The birds were chirping. Everyone was getting ready to started the day. Wives kissed their husbands as they left from work. Teenagers were either walking to school or taking a bus or a train. Yup everything is so peacefully.

~ ZZZZZZZZZzzzz~

*Sighs in annoyance*

While almost peacefully, here we find a five bedroom apartment were sleepy boy residence. WHO IS GOING TO BE LATE IF HE DOESN'T GET UP!

YO WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP DAMN IT!

~AHHHHHH!~ The boy cried as he jumped out the bed and fallen to the floor hitting his head.

" Ow that's smarts." He said while sitting on the floor rubbing his head. He was tall, lean , muscular boy with six-pack abs on his stomach and he has a swimmer's body. No bulky muscles at all. He is completely healthy. He wears a simple night gear attire dispute the fact what type of day it is. It consists a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. He has shoulder-length blue hair in a slight Dangai style that covers the right side of his face. ( meaning his hair is bit longer than his Kingdom Hearts appearance but still the same.) He also has pure lavender eyes. His name is Haru Kimura , a sixteen year old student of Sainan High, Ranked number 10 of the Top Ten in his class. He is also a national athlete in sports and activities.

" Hey Dude ! Do you have to yell so loud? You could have tap me on the shoulder or something." Haru said in annoyance while rubbing his head and give the screen a mock-glare.

(I am sorry but it was the only way to wake you up.)

" Nah it's cool man, guess I have to get ready for school." Haru yawned as he stretched to fully wake up. What a cool guy.

After he was finished stretching, He went inside his closet and pulled out the Male version of Sainan High uniform. Then Haru walked towards his desk and gently lays his clothes on his rolling chair. He made up his bed and then went to take a shower.

As the blue haired teen was happily bathing. He couldn't help but think about his friends and future.

You see Haru is an orphan since birth. His parents died when he was newborn baby. His friend's parents took him in of his mother's last moment. Ever since they were the best surrogate parents he has known throughout his entire life.

While he didn't know his birth parents, he loved them just as much his surrogates. He enjoyed the stories they told about his birth parents, when they first met and etc as a child.

Back then, he use to play with his childhood friends Riko, and Yui and Riko's little sister Mikan. They played all day till night fall everyday. Riko, Yui, and Mikan competed for Haru's attention. They still do but it is different now than when they were children.

But when got he got older and hit puberty at certain age, he want to be independent and move out much to his surrogate family's dismay.

It took a few months of arguing , questioning and sadness for them to reluctantly let him move to another place.

As Haru entered middle school, He started to drift apart a bit from his surrogate family and childhood friends to focus on his studies and to prove to them he can be independent much to his guilt. He hated being away from his precious people.

Years later when Haru was done with middle school and passed his high school entrance exams. He immediately patched things up with his surrogate family and childhood friends and apologized and promised he will never turn away from them again much to their happiness and relief.

After he finished his shower, Haru got dressed, brushed his hair and teeth.

He then went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bowl of Captain Crunch Berries , some toast and glass of Orange Juice as watch some news on the t.v.

" I don't know why people said that this cereal cuts the roof of your mouth. It is delicious way better than eating ramen everyday with no substance and studded growth." Haru stated while eating his breakfast.

(I know right!) (*shudders*)

In another universe, a short blonde haired boy with a goofy expression on his face wearing an orange jump suit eating ramen, dreaming about becoming hokage and his crush/ love interest with slight perverted thoughts he didn't know had sneezed.

Back to the To Love Ru Universe

When he got finished with his daily meal, haru put the dishes in the sink then washed them. After he got done washing dishes, haru put them on the dish rail, turn off the t.v., grabbed his book bag that was on the couch in the living room , put his on Jordan's and walk out the door while locking it behind him with his key.

As he walked a couple blocks to school a voice called out to him.

"Wait! Wait up! Haru-kun!" The feminine voice said.

To be continued.

Ending song: Futuristic Imagination

Next time on To Love Haru

"Why are you naked in my tub?!"

" Hello I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke! "

" I'm Haru Kimura. "

" Lala-sama you must return with us."

" I Don't Care What You Say ! Lala is a young woman with an ability to make her own decisions and If anyone tries to harm her they will have to go through me! "

" Haru-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

Basic Info

Name: Haru Kimura

Planet: Earth

Age: 16

Birthday: July 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 105.0 lbs.

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Lavender

Unusual Features: an unhelpful habit towards flirting with girls.

Often lucky when around girls.

Always grabs a girl's private parts when falling by accident much to their blush and secret delight.

Easily becomes embarrassed when seeing or in an ecchi moment, seeing and touching naked girls, accidentally grabs or touches a girl's breasts and groping them , having said girls grabbing his manhood by accident when falling down or all of the above.

Possessives the abilities to use time, space, water, ice, crystal, light- darkness and earth powers

Flashstep (To Love Ru version)

Swordsman skills

Master hand to hand combat

Marital status: Lala Satalin Deviluke (Fiancée /Main Harem Girl/ Lover)

Momo Velia Deviluke (Fiancée Lover/ Harem mastermind)

Nana Aster Deviluke (Fiancée /Lover)

Yui Kotegawa (Childhood friend/Lover)

Haruna Sairenji (Best friend/Lover)

Relatives: Riko Yuusaki (surrogate sister/ childhood friend /lover) Mikan Yuuki (surrogate sister/ childhood friend/lover)

Saibai Yuuki (surrogate father)

Ringo Yuuki (surrogate mother)

Education: Currently attending Sainan High School

Harem: Lala, Momo, Nana, Riko, Mikan, Yui, Haruna, Yami, Run, Mea, Nemesis, Tearju, Kyouko, Rin, Risa, Miho, Oshizu, Akiho, Ayako, Saki, Azenda, Haruko, Mikado, and Sephie


End file.
